The Key and the Globe
by 100EMERALD
Summary: Just a little teaser for a story I hope to write in the future, but that story has yet to even exist in a planning stage.


So, like, I've been gone for over a year.. *smiles apologetically* I know I don't have that many readers and reviewers, but to those of you who follow me, I'm really sorry about that. But I'm back now, and below is a teaser oneshot for a story I'm going to write later. I haven't even started planning it yet, but I had this idea last night at 11:30 and I wrote it down. I was thinking of writing the entire thing as a HitsuHina fanfic, but later on I might develop my own characters and turn the story into a script for a short film. How exciting :P

But for now, I hope you enjoy this little story I have for you. :)

* * *

The day Momo Hinamori got married was supposed to be the happiest day of her life. She was 18, and a very well-mannered, composed young lady in fact. She was betrothed to one of the wealthiest noble men in all of England. And she was in love. She had only met her fiancée twice before the wedding, through meetings scheduled by her parents and her fiancée's parents, but that was all the time Momo needed to convince herself to fall in love with this perfectly wonderful man.

Souske Aizen was his name, and he was twenty-eight years old. His skin was just a few shades darker than that of a porcelain doll, and his dark brown hair felll over one eye in a way which made him appear mysterious and interesting. His chocolate brown eyes reminded Momo of the bark of the weeping willow trees her family's estate had in its garden. He was absolutely beautiful, and he was to be Momo's husband.

Aizen's family came from a lot of money and happened to be one of the most influential, powerful families in all of England. The Hinamori family was also wealthy, but they were ranked with the lower class nobles. Momo had just turned 18 but a month ago, now at the bright and perfect age to be married off into success. And wasn't she lucky that she would be the wife of such a lovely man. At first Momo's heart had skipped a beat, almost stopping completely, when her parents gave her the news that she was to be married, but over time she convinced herself it all happened for the best.

The first time she met Aizen was one of the most exciting days of Momo's life. She met him at his family's estate, where he took her delicate hand in his own and brought it to his lips for a kiss. Momo knew her cheeks flushed a bright red at that moment, and Aizen smiled at her.

Both families spent a whole afternoon discussing the plans for the wedding of their children, from which church it should be held at, who was going to be invited (The son of one of the most noble families in England was getting married; you couldn't have just anyone showing up to the ceremony after all.), and even what Momo's wedding dress should look like. Aizen took Momo for a walk in the estate's gardens, where they sat under a grand old oak tree surrounded by rose bushes. Aizen told grand stories of his father's travels around the world before Aizen was born, and all Momo could do was sit and stare in awe.

Aizen's voice drifted through the air like a pure, sweet melody of a song Momo could listen to every day. His eyes were full of life and excitement, and Momo felt as if she could almost see his father's boat sailing around in the brown irises. As he spoke she allowed herself to daydream a little bit about what life with him would be like. She could imagine happily spending the rest of her days with him, one day being surrounded by little children of her own.

The next time Momo and Aizen would meet would be at their engagement party. The day after that would be the wedding ceremony, and after that Momo would start her new life as the wife of Souske Aizen. Being married to such a man would make her a true woman, a thought that made her proud. She felt as if her life was arranged in a little crystalline snow globe, the scene happy and perfect. Any doubts she had at all about being married faded away into the air the moment Aizen had taken her hand in his own at their first meeting.

The engagement party had been a masquerade ball, and all of England's noblest families had come, and some even came from France. At first Momo felt horrible out of place among the noblemen and women sipping fine wine and making small talk about the various problems of noble life. Aizen had shown up not long after, kissing her gloved hand (Her cheeks still flushed at the gesture.). Momo danced the rest of the night away with her betrothed, letting the smooth touch of his hands guide her around the room. That night was one of the happiest in her life, and it was certainly a night she would remember fondly.

But now she stood in silence, staring into the cold, lifeless eyes of her fiancée. His body lay motionless at her feet, his facial expression holding the slightest hint of fear. A small pool of blood was collecting around his head, staining the end of Momo's white wedding gown. Even in death he was beautiful, and she wasn't sure what to make of the situation.

A range of emotions began to cloud her mind as she stared into the lifeless orbs of chocolate brown. She was confused and scared, angry ,even, at whoever had done this to Aizen. The monster who had taken his life and Momo's right to be happy in her new life would pay for what he'd done. Yet, even thinking all of this, Momo couldn't feel tears pushing out of her eyes, and she almost felt _relieved _after what had just happened. It was wrong to feel that way, and the feeling made her stomach twist. But somehow she felt like a load of pressure had just been removed from her shoulders.

Police would show up soon to investigate the body, and it would only be a matter of time before all of England knew that the son of the Aizen family had been killed at his own wedding. People all around Momo were panicking, but it felt as though everything was happening in slow motion. Momo's heart was beating steadily, and all she could do was stare at Aizen's lifeless corpse. She tore her gaze from his eyes, noticing a small rope looped around his neck. Bending over to grab it she noticed a brass key attached to it. The key had the word "hope" written on one side.

Momo studied the key for a moment, noticing a small gear implanted into the other side. It turned steadily like the gears of a grandfather clock, although nothing was making it turn. How peculiar. Momo decided to keep the key, wondering why Aizen had kept such a strange object, and why he had worn it to the wedding. She ripped the rope from his neck, stuffing it into the folds of her dress so the police wouldn't find it when they searched him.

Momo's crystal globe had shattered, leaving thousands of tiny pieces left to scatter about. Her life was no longer contained in a perfect bubble, just a jumbled mess of tangled events. She no longer knew what her life held in store for her, but having her life scattered to pieces meant that she could just put it back together as a giant puzzle. She could take control of her life and decide what happened when. The strange object she was now in possession of gave her the strength and power to unlock something new: a miracle.

* * *

Now, I know what you must be thinking: "100EMERALD, you lied! This said HitsuHina and Toshiro wasn't even mentioned!" Well don't you worry, I have it like that because the actual story I'll write will include lots of Toshiro and interesting little HitsuHina scenes. I have no idea what I'm going to do for the story yet, but I have some ideas in my head, so if you have any questions feel free to PM me! ;)


End file.
